Everyone and Amanda
This page focuses on the interactions between Amanda and her fellow staff members as well as the contestants. Overview Geniunally, Amanda is a very kind girl, treating others with respect and standing up for others when the time calls for it. However, her strong sense of justice also can cause her to butt heads with others at times, even not hestitiating to scold one of her friends if she feels like they had disregarded another person, regardless of what happened. For people that are her enemies, she tends to get even with them in various ways, such as having Tick Tock attack or downright telling them most people hate them on live television. Anne Maria It is assumed Amanda and Anne Maria are on bad terms, as Amanda had Tick Tock attack Anne Maria for making Selene cry. Beth Courtney Amanda and Courtney are mortal enemies. Amanda hates her for using her lawyers and selling out her friends while Courtney hates her for being more popular and for standing up to her. In the ETMA Aftermath, after Courtney made Miyuki cry, Amanda tore into her on live television, telling her most people hate her for what she does to everyone. The conflict came to a head in the ETMA Aftermath IV, where Courtney tried to sabotage Amanda's upcoming performance, even causing her back-up singers to get injured. This did NOT sit well with anyone, and Courtney was punished for what she did Duncan Amanda helped Duncan escape from the cops by taking him to the Aftermath Studios in her friend Sparks's Fist Rocket 3, and gave him a Waluigi disguise he liked (even though she only gave him the costume as he refused to cosplay). Erin Amanda highly respects Erin, calling her 'Sempai', and doing things together with her. However, they did have their snags now and then, as it was revealed in ETMA Aftermath III that Amanda told her off for not staying by Twilight's side during the Canterlot Wedding. After Kyoko Sakura told her the reason Erin left, Amanda had a lot of regret for what she did. Eva Harold Katie and Sadie Both are fans of her due to her status as a famous idol. At times during the Aftermath, they sing songs with Amanda. Miyuki Ragna Amanda likes to playfully tease him at times, as well as a few pranks, but respects him for everything he had to do though. It is often mentioned that both of them are responable for islands sinking (Ragna sank Wananaka to get everyone away from Chris McLean and Mal, while Amanda made the mistake of not keeping a closer eye on Pinkie Pie while she searched for diamonds, which allowed the pony to use a fraking machine). Scott Even though Amanda feels sorry for him as Courtney had taken adavantage of him, she does not like the fact he is attracted to Wing, and will not hestitate to hit him with a hammer reading that Wing already has a fiancée if the time comes. Selene Sylvia Wing Amanda's childhood and best friend. Both are like sisters to each other and will always support each other. See also Category:Everyone friendships Category:Everyone conflicts Category:Interaction Category:Everyone interactions